


if only we could live forever

by alilaro



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilaro/pseuds/alilaro
Summary: A collection of moments between the Volturi family.





	1. marcus/aro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, guys! Long time no see! Apologies if my writing quality is a little rigid, but this is the first fanfic I've written in literally nearing a year. Please bear with me here.

The similarities of Didyme’s touch do not go unnoticed. Aro’s actions are nothing short of deliberate, Marcus is certain. A mimicry of memories that are no longer just his own.

Through tear–stained vision he finds himself uncaring.

His nights have become a routine. He has tired already of wounds that refuse to heal, remaining gaping red and festered, and he finds himself awaiting Aro’s presence like breath to a drowning man, clinging to the insane notion that he could ever replace the happiness she once brought to him.

As if the thought alone doesn’t belittle and spit on her very memory.

Yet he allows himself these moments of fleeting relief that he finds in their game, and by his will they are all of _her_ , not _him_. It is _her_ dark hair that he grabs at. _Her_ nails that drag across his bared skin. _Her_ voice that encourages him through the broken cries of her name and into the misconstrued fragments of pleasure.

Every night Aro takes his leave with silence, and Marcus is left alone in darkness once more, imagining what Didyme would think of him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of "behind the scenes" information: Aro and Marcus's relationship actually started on toxic and emotionally exhausting terms. Aro is essentially driven into mania after Didyme's death, and even standing behind his choices, still feels extremely guilty about it, to the point where encouraging a very distraught Marcus into letting him pretend he's his dead sister sounds like a good idea if it allows Marcus to have some sort of emotional relief, which, surprise, doesn't end up working. So, obviously not very happy times for anyone during that period.
> 
> The next few chapters will hopefully be snapshot–like perspectives into the relationships between individual coven members. I can't promise they'll be angsty or fluffy, nor can I even promise I will finish this, but that's the plan for the moment!
> 
> Thanks for reading. X


	2. marcus/caius

Marcus observes Caius carefully from afar.

He watches him converse with a seemingly bold and uncaring mannerism, yet not hid well enough from Marcus, who clearly sees through it all as he perceives the flickering light that ties him to his family falter, insecurity gushing out of it like a raw, bleeding wound.

When the night is quiet, and he retires to his room is when the facade falls. Caius only cries, Marcus regards, when he's sure no one is looking.

He doesn’t dare to mention it until they are alone, Marcus taking him completely off guard when he perches himself one night on the bedside next to him.

Marcus, a master in the art of sorrow, with his gentle heart and a soul that holds no expectation of judgment, gaze heavy and dripping with concern – takes Caius’s hands into his, outstretched dark palms cradling the bony pale ones that tremble furiously in this hold.

Caius risks a glance up at him, and Marcus notes that his eyes are dark and bloodshot, aflame with raw vulnerability and torment under snow-tinted lashes – a sight that lasts only a moment before his pride wavers and splinters, eyebrows twisting askew as a loud gasping sob escapes him.

Face buried in his neck, Caius tries to formulate broken fragments of apologies, but Marcus silences his worries with reassurance and grips him tighter.

He knows he can’t fix Caius in a day, but that could never stop him from trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a year and a half ago and never uploaded it because I'm an idiot. Sorry uhh,, if it's crap.
> 
> (It's worth noting that this scenario is a real headcanon of mine, and that the events of it follow Caius's survival of his attack from the children of the moon, and lead into the romantic relationship of Caius/Marcus.)


End file.
